


Однажды весна закончится

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Изменения не остановить. Они неизбежны.





	Однажды весна закончится

**Author's Note:**

> Фик можно читать как продолжение soulmate!AU [Вкус яблока](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181352), а можно читать отдельно.
> 
> Бета: Мари.  
Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Shell 2019.

Вокруг облетали вишни. Сначала Мотоко действительно наблюдала за кружащимися в воздухе бледно-розовыми лепестками. Ее мысли, подобно невесомым лепесткам, кружились и разлетались в стороны, скользили по поверхности сознания. Мотоко даже не заметила, как этот водоворот затянул ее в свою глубину.

Погружение в темноту. Такими словами можно было бы описать Сеть. Эти же слова, на взгляд Мотоко, прекрасно подходили сознанию человека. Прошлое темно, но события, оставшиеся в памяти, яркие, словно звезды.

Журавлик. Неподвижное лицо Кудзе. Выпавшее из ладони яблоко. Голос Бато. Песня татиком. Магазин. Старые кибертела. Горы Тянь-Шань. Джунгли Южной Америки. Крыши Ниихамы. Больница. Горящий самолет. Тени на стене. Сломанная кукла. Порванное неловкими пальцами крыло бумажного журавлика. Писк приборов. Тепло чужой руки. Сны о мире, в котором не было катастрофы.

В воспоминания ворвался голос Арамаки. Ничего не изменилось. Вокруг по-прежнему облетали вишни. Но горечь и ощущение пустоты где-то внутри стали почти незаметны, словно их впитали в себя опадающие лепестки. Девятый отдел практически в полном составе расположился под цветущими деревьями. Они молчали, ожидая ее решения.

Мотоко подняла голову. На небольшом экране появилось изображение Арамаки. Впереди ждали новые заботы и новые дела. Новая работа могла оказаться интересной, а могла и невыносимо скучной, но в любом случае важной и необходимой. Пора было брать себя в руки.

Мотоко одним резким движением поднялась на ноги.  
— Хватит бездельничать! — усмехнувшись, сказала она.  
Среди радостных возгласов членов Девятого отдела ей послышался очень тихий, но такой знакомый шепот. «Наконец-то ты пришла в себя». Разумеется, она не оглянулась.

***

В настоящей библиотеке, не виртуальной, с бумажными книгами, Мотоко была всего один раз. «Национальный книжный архив» звучало гордо. В остальном же это было натуральное кладбище информации, хотя, надо признать, содержалось оно в полном порядке. Повсюду с негромким жужжанием сновали роботы: уборщики и сортировщики. Больше ничто не нарушало тишину огромного зала-лабиринта. Люди, за редким исключением, давно сюда не заходили.

Мотоко уверенно шагала по этому лабиринту, краем глаза отмечая названия на корешках книг, как стоявших на полках, так и лежавших на полу. «Теория вселенной», бесконечные тома различных энциклопедий, «Статьи, дневники, замыслы», «Постмодернизм», «Конец эпохи беллетристики», «Социологические рекомендации», «Фрэнни и Зуи». Хотя тогда Мотоко прошла совсем недалеко, она хорошо запомнила этот странный короткий путь. Для нее, чувствовавшей себя в Сети как рыба в воде, и бумажные книги, и их хранилище казались устаревшими, ненужными — и при этом не лишенными некой привлекательности.

Разговор с Аоем Мотоко тоже вспоминала с удовольствием и иногда даже жалела, что тот отклонил предложение Арамаки присоединиться к Девятому отделу. Это сожаление было легким и мимолетным, совсем как те лепестки вишен. Еще один хакер, разумеется, не помешал бы, но дело было не только и не столько в этом. С Бато не поговоришь о Сэлинджере. Тогуса никогда не перейдет грань «командир-подчиненный». Да и остальные... С этой точки зрения, наоборот, было хорошо, что Аой не согласился — ведь тогда все оказалось бы по-другому.

Впрочем, Мотоко не собиралась зацикливаться на мимолетных сожалениях. Она с детства умела двигаться только в одном направлении — вперед — и знала, что не следует слишком часто оглядываться на прошлое. До тех пор, пока она снова не встретила Кудзе. До тех пор, пока Кудзе не умер.

Однако и после этих событий Мотоко нашла в себе силы двигаться дальше. В конце концов, бездействие никогда и ничего не решало и никому не могло помочь. Он бы точно не стал бездействовать. По правде говоря, он был даже слишком деятелен. Это казалось почти смешным. Много-много лет назад Кудзе потерялся в себе. А теперь они поменялись местами. Возможно, именно эта мысль и стала решающим толчком, который вывел Мотоко из того странного оцепенения, в котором она находилась.

Погрузившись с головой в работу, она почти не замечала хода времени, почти не вспоминала прошлое и была почти счастлива, насколько может быть счастлив человек, готовый делать что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от горьких, не дающих покоя мыслей. Так пролетело несколько месяцев, и однажды Мотоко с удивлением обнаружила ярко-алые, словно свежая кровь, кроны кленов. Вишни давным-давно отцвели.

Осенью — красные клены… Почему-то ей вспомнилось именно это стихотворение.

Той осенью Мотоко, блуждая по Сети, неожиданно для самой себя оказалась в той самой библиотеке. Не настоящей, конечно, всего лишь электронной копии, однако такой точной, что легко можно было представить себе оригинал — если бы она вдруг его забыла. Но она все помнила.

Аой был там же, где и в прошлый раз, — недалеко от входа в лабиринт из книжных полок — сидел у подножия высокой приставной лестницы и читал какую-то книгу. Услышав шаги, он захлопнул книгу и поднял голову. Мотоко успела разглядеть желто-синюю обложку с забавной неуклюжей рожицей. Почему-то она показалась знакомой.

— Не думал, что ты вернешься.  
— И я не думала, что вернусь.

— Повторение — единственно невозможная вещь на Земле.  
Мотоко согласно кивнула. Прошлое, как бы оно ни было похоже на настоящее, всегда остается в прошлом. И чужие желания ничего не могли изменить.

— Тебе нравятся фильмы Дзиги Вертова? — спросила она.

— Да. — Аой выглядел точно так же, как и раньше. Впрочем, «Хрома» тоже нисколько не изменилась. Время ничего не значило для сетевых аватаров. — С современной точки зрения его вряд ли можно назвать выдающимся режиссером.

— Большинство людей вряд ли вообще помнит о нем. Сейчас в фильмах ценится иное.  
— Да и тогда немногие смогли его оценить. А из тех, кто помнит о нем, мало кто узнал бы цитату. Я поражен, что ты узнала.

Аой встал, положил книгу на ступеньку лестницы, прислонился к ней спиной.

— Но меня подкупает его искренность. Кинохроника Дзиги Вертова показывает мир таким, каким он увидел его через окуляр камеры. Как написано в «Дополнениях», «волчок, кружась, показывает мир». Когда я впервые посмотрел «Человека с киноаппаратом», то был потрясен. На протяжении часа с небольшим друг друга сменяют немые черно-белые кадры, никакого сюжета, ничего общего с нынешними фильмами. Настоящая машина времени.

— Это единственное, что я у него смотрела, — призналась Мотоко. — Захотелось после того, как я прочитала его архив.

Последовавшее молчание не было неловким (по правде сказать, Мотоко уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз чувствовала себя неловко). Хотя их и не объединяли общие воспоминания, общее прошлое, все равно оставалось обманчивое ощущение родства.

— Не думаю, что ты пришла сюда только для того, чтобы обсудить фильм.

— Знаешь, почему земля круглая? Потому что Бог сделал ее круглой, чтобы те, кто расстался друг с другом, смогли опять встретиться.

— У тебя странное настроение. И Сеть скорее не круглая, а такой формы, какую ей придает чужое сознание. Но, кажется, я понял. Ты хочешь сказать…

— Случайность. Иногда я бесцельно брожу по Сети. Ты, похоже, проводишь здесь большую часть времени. Неудивительно, что в конце концов мы встретились. Но если бы не встретились — тоже было бы неудивительно. Всего лишь дело случая. Случайность.

— Случайностей не существует. Уверен, ты тоже это знаешь, пусть и говоришь так.

Мотоко медленно кивнула, вспомнив, о чем она думала, прежде чем попала сюда.

— В любом случае был рад увидеться. С тобой интересно говорить. Но тебе пора. Слышишь? Тебя зовут.

Библиотека растворилась в виртуальном пространстве, последней, словно улыбка Чеширского кота, растаяла ступенька лестницы, на которой мгновение назад лежала желто-синяя книга.

— ...токо! Мотоко! — донесся до нее обеспокоенный голос Бато.  
— Да, — отозвалась она.

Бато шумно выдохнул.

— Куда ты подевалась?  
— Да так, была в одном очень странном месте. Что-то случилось?  
— Исикава откопал кое-что новенькое по нашему делу, не смог связаться с тобой и…

Мотоко буквально увидела, как Бато разводит руками. С некоторых пор он постоянно беспокоился, стоило ей хотя бы ненадолго пропасть, старался скрыть тревогу за шутками про наступающую старость и киборгов — любителей риска и острых ощущений, но Мотоко не обманывалась его наигранным смехом.

— Отлично. Пусть перешлет все мне. Я скоро буду.

***

Мотоко еще не раз «случайно» натыкалась на виртуальную библиотеку — это место почему-то притягивало ее. Она проходила уже привычной короткой дорогой — менялись только обложки и названия на корешках книг, вероятно, в соответствии с их расположением в настоящей библиотеке — иногда молча кивала, приветствуя Аоя, иногда что-то говорила, становилась напротив или усаживалась на пол, откинувшись на стену, образованную полками с книгами. Время всегда мало что значило в Сети, но здесь оно, казалось, полностью исчезало — или просто текло, повинуясь иным законам.

Мелкие отличия только подчеркивали неизменность библиотеки, и это странным образом успокаивало. В ней не было ничего интересного, если сравнивать с пространством Сети в целом. Только книги, книги, книги, книги. Электронные копии нелепых бумажных книг.

И — Аой, разговоры с которым постепенно сделались неотъемлемой частью жизни Мотоко. С ним вообще было удивительно просто. В определенном смысле с ним было куда проще, чем с Бато, чем с кем-либо еще. Проще, чем с Кудзе. Эта мысль снова и снова всплывала в голове Мотоко, хотя она и пыталась от нее избавиться. Случайный знакомый, думала она, и тут же вспоминала тот разговор о случайностях. В их встречах уже давно не было ничего случайного.

Однажды Аой, словно между делом, позвал ее в гости.  
— Приходи, — сказал он, — книги скучают, когда никто не приходит. Они не предназначены для одиночества.

Мотоко удивилась, не сразу поняв, что именно имел в виду Аой: в последнее время она постоянно сюда наведывалась.

Аой как будто почувствовал ее недоумение.  
— Ты не поняла, да? — спросил он и улыбнулся. Он так редко улыбался, что иногда казалось: он просто не умеет — или не хочет.  
Мотоко и сама теперь не очень часто улыбалась. Может быть, поэтому ей так нравилась призрачная улыбка Аоя.

— Все еще не догадалась? — тень улыбки по-прежнему пряталась в его глазах, настолько темных, что зрачок сливался с радужкой.

Когда-то электронные эмоции были несовершенными, их надо было угадывать по словам и с помощью подсказок-смайликов. Мотоко с трудом могла представить себе то время. Сейчас с этим не было никаких проблем.

— Не в Сети, — продолжил Аой, и она чуть не рассмеялась: таким простым оказался ответ.  
— Мне казалось, что ты придерживаешься других принципов. «Стой спокойно, и люди сами придут к тебе». — Мне тоже так казалось.  
— Да и раньше тебя вполне устраивало одиночество. Книги и отсутствие людей — вот две главные причины, верно?

Аой не ответил. Он молча смотрел на Мотоко и ждал. В голову ей лезли всякие глупости вроде «никто ко мне в гости не ходит». Изменения не остановить, подумалось вдруг ей, изменения неизбежны.

— Хорошо, — просто сказала Мотоко. — Раз уж ты приглашаешь… — И тотчас же вышла из Сети, чтобы подкрепить свои слова действиями.

***

Заглядывать в настоящую библиотеку удавалось не так часто, как в виртуальную, но Мотоко обязательно находила на это время.

Когда она пришла туда в первый раз — во второй, если считать тот случай несколько лет назад, — Аой заметил:  
— Какая неожиданность!  
— Удивительная случайность, — согласилась Мотоко.  
Больше о случайностях они не разговаривали.

Однажды Мотоко спросила:  
— Ты не передумал? Предложение присоединиться к Девятому отделу по-прежнему в силе.

Аой только покачал головой.  
— А я по-прежнему не командный игрок.

В этом он был прав, на это Мотоко и рассчитывала. Она с удовольствием общалась с ним, играла в слова, обменивалась цитатами, но перебрасываться мячом еще не значит уметь играть в команде. Он словно замуровал себя, только вместо обычных кирпичных, бетонных или каких-либо других стен вокруг оказались барьеры-ловушки, Сеть, воротник куртки, привычка держаться в тени, чужие имена, логотип Смеющегося человека, взломанные камеры, слухи, книги и цитаты.

Мотоко вовсе не стремилась вскрыть все эти многочисленные оболочки, проникнуть, минуя слой за слоем, в чужую душу. Разумеется, ей было любопытно. Но это еще не значило, что она ради одного лишь любопытства нарушит то мимолетное ощущение родства, что возникало каждый раз в присутствии Аоя. К тому же, приходя в библиотеку, она раз за разом узнавала что-то новое. Из обрывков информации Мотоко складывала картину — он, похоже, занимался тем же самым.

Как-то осенью Аой подарил ей кепку. Ничем непримечательную, самую обычную красную кепку. Только на ней не было бирки с именем.

— В детстве у меня была красная бейсболка, — вспомнила Мотоко. — Мне она очень нравилась, медсестры вечно ругались из-за того, что я не хотела снимать ее перед сном.

— Ты лежала в больнице?  
— В самом деле не знаешь?  
— Конечно, подглядывать — мое хобби, но я никогда не заходил за черту. Нет греха страшнее, чем нарушить чужую границу. В нашем мире это особенно важно.

Мотоко пришла на ум одна старая книга, хотя не такая уж и старая — всего-то начала века. Хакер с принципами, моралью и чувством юмора. Вслух озвучивать свои мысли она не стала. Если Аой тоже читал эту историю, то мог бы и обидеться на такое сравнение.

— Ты же знаешь, что я — почти полный киборг? — вместо этого спросила Мотоко.  
— Да.  
— В шесть лет я попала в авиакатастрофу, тело пришлось заменить искусственным. Поэтому я чуть ли не полдетства провела в больнице.  
— Понятно.

Больше Аой ничего не сказал, и Мотоко была благодарна ему за молчание. Она никогда не любила вспоминать то время, а теперь — особенно.

— Знаешь что? — вдруг произнесла Мотоко. — Я понятия не имею, когда родилась. Поэтому считаю своим Днем Рождения тот день, когда мне сделали операцию. Ты почти угадал.

Она надела кепку, развернув ее козырьком назад.  
— Тебе идет. — Аой снова улыбнулся.  
— Под цвет кленов, — немного невпопад откликнулась Мотоко.  
— Точно, ведь уже осень.

Шестилетняя тогда еще не Мотоко, а Ёшино просто потянула бы Аоя за рукав, ничего или почти ничего не объясняя, но взрослые люди так не поступают. Впрочем, взрослая Мотоко и девочка Ёшино были одним и тем же человеком, пусть между ними и лежало много лет разницы. Однако сейчас это казалось не важным.

— Пошли, — решительно сказала Мотоко, — кепку ни к чему надевать в помещении, вот на улице — совсем другое дело. — И мысленно рассмеялась: она и не предполагала, что однажды окажется в подобной ситуации.

Аой молчал.

— Клены стоят того, чтобы выйти наружу — мягко произнесла Мотоко. — Да и разве ты не хочешь посмотреть на меня в этой кепке?

— Я смотрю, — наконец, отозвался Аой.  
— Это — совсем другое дело, — снова повторила Мотоко. — Я знаю одно хорошее местечко, вряд ли мы кого-нибудь там встретим.  
Что-то в ее словах заставило Аоя согласиться. К тому же ему и правда хотелось увидеть среди алых кленов Мотоко в подаренной им кепке.

***

С тех пор прошло почти полгода. Не слишком часто, но Мотоко все же удавалось вытащить Аоя из библиотеки. Очередная весна накрыла Японию волной из бледно-розовых облаков.

Они ехали вдоль моря, и блики солнца бежали по поверхности воды вслед за ними.  
— Смотри, — позвал Аой, — буддийский храм.  
Мотоко сразу же узнала это место.  
— Остановимся? — спросила она, решившись, и Аой кивнул.

Они вышли из машины. С моря дул легкий ветер, но в маленьком садике, где снова цвели вишни, стояла тишь. Солнечные лучи гладили ветви вишен, скользили по деревянным ступеням, пробирались на галерею. Весеннее солнце было еще нежарким, добрым, ласковым.

В воздухе кружились лепестки. Этот день до боли походил на тот и все же отличался. Когда-то Мотоко без сомнения согласилась бы, что четвертый месяц — самый жестокий из всех. Ощущение пустоты внутри возвращалось каждый год, потом постепенно таяло, почти исчезало вместе с опадающими цветами вишни. Но сейчас все было иначе.

Мотоко стянула с головы неизменную кепку и положила ее рядом с собой. Поднявшийся ветер принес запах соли, растрепал волосы, взметнул ветви ближайшей вишни, точно рассыпал по плечам юной девушки длинные косы. Слева сидел Аой. Мотоко больше не думала о смерти. Не потому что ее не было или она забыла о Кудзе. Просто если долго сидеть на одном месте, не двигаясь, то это ни к чему не приведет. Особенно если рядом нет реки. Интересно, что в этом плане китайские мудрецы думали о море?

Смерть была повсюду, у буддийского храма это чувствовалось особенно отчетливо. Но жизнь — нечто большее, чем мучительное ожидание смерти, неважно, своей или чужой. Ощутив прикосновение к волосам, Мотоко обернулась. С раскрытой ладони Аоя слетели подхваченные ветром лепестки. Она улыбнулась. Ее улыбка, как в зеркале, отразилась в его глазах. Лишь немногие люди в этом мире были связаны метками, но иногда это было совсем не важно.

— Пойдем, — сказал Аой.

Лучи солнца безуспешно пытались обнять море — и проходили сквозь воду. Впереди высились небоскребы Ниихамы.

***

На смену весне пришло лето. Девятый отдел расследовал дело, связанное с «Фронтом освобождения человечества», и Мотоко стала появляться только в виртуальной библиотеке — на настоящую не хватало времени. Выбраться туда удалось лишь в конце июля. Было жарко, влажно и душно. В такие дни хотелось уехать к морю, нырнуть в темную глубину, а потом наблюдать, поднимаясь, как сквозь воду проступает солнце.

В тот вечер Аой снова заговорил о Дзиге Вертове, вернее, процитировал его высказывание.  
— Лень — это желание делать то, что хочется, а не то, что нужно.  
Он по-прежнему толковал чужие слова, как хотел.

Мотоко внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Ты злишься?  
— Нет.  
— Но ты скучал.  
— Иногда я чувствую себя книгой. Если книгу не читают…  
— И ничего не говорил.  
— Не хотел отвлекать тебя.  
— Теперь можно.  
— Теперь можно, — тихо повторил Аой.

В недолгой тишине было слышно, как вдоль полок катятся неугомонные роботы. Бумажные книги дремали в ожидании того момента, когда кто-нибудь возьмет их в руки и откроет первую страницу. Тишина растаяла, едва Аой снова заговорил.

— Раньше в это время ловили светлячков.  
— Непременно в красивом кимоно, иначе какое от этого удовольствие.  
— «Снежный пейзаж». Лучшее у Танидзаки, если не считать эссе про тень. Ты когда-нибудь надевала кимоно?

Мотоко качнула головой.

— Я тоже. Иногда от этого становится грустно. — Аой опустил глаза.

— Давненько мы никуда не выбирались, — произнесла Мотоко. — Но я знаю еще одно место, которое тебе точно понравится. Конечно, оно не такое огромное, как эта библиотека, и там нет бумажных книг, зато и других людей там тоже нет. Не будет никого, кроме нас.

Аой растерянно взглянул на нее. Мотоко слегка улыбнулась:  
— Я приглашаю тебя в гости. К себе домой.

Не то чтобы это было неожиданно — в ней уже давно зрела эта мысль. Но Аой, наконец поняв, тоже совсем не удивился, только уточнил:  
— Ты уверена? — умудрившись выразить этими двумя словами все то, что не умел — или не хотел — сказать вслух.

Мотоко коротко кивнула. Возможно, она была уверена еще тогда, в маленьком садике при буддийском храме. Просто той весной, как всегда, прошлое казалось слишком близким — и одновременно неслучившимся.

— Хорошо.

Да, это было вполне ожидаемо. Логично, совершенно естественно. Неизбежно. Все должно было закончиться — и начаться — именно так. От этой мысли становилось тепло, как бывает только от объятий, чужого дыхания на коже, вовремя сказанных правильных слов. «Там, где тепло, нет места пустоте», — подумала Мотоко.

Чего она не ожидала, так это того, что Аой сам, первым, обнимет ее, прижавшись к спине. Впереди, за огромным, во всю стену, окном горели огни ночного города. Если внимательно присмотреться, там можно было заметить две нечеткие, расплывчатые тени.

Молчание все длилось и длилось, минуты бежали одна за другой, и Мотоко почти услышала тиканье часов, отмечающий время ход тонких, изящных стрелок. На мгновение ей стало страшно. Все могло закончиться в любой момент (маленький журавлик, неловко упавший на бок, лепестки вишен на каменных плитах); это только мертвые могут позволить себе не спешить, а они были живы.

— Так и будешь стоять? — спросила, наконец, Мотоко.  
— Слово должно быть верным, действие должно быть решительным.  
— Решительности я не вижу. Человечество существует тысячи лет, и ничего нового…  
— Не смейся, — возмущенно сказал Аой.

Мотоко развернулась, положила руку ему на плечо. Видеть его таким, смущенным, растерянным, было непривычно.

— Ты любила его?

Аой ни черта не смыслил в отношениях между женщиной и мужчиной, иначе не задал бы этот вопрос. Но Мотоко все равно ответила:  
— Да.  
Короткое «И сейчас?» так и не прозвучало.

Аой совсем не напоминал Кудзе. И это было хорошо. Кудзе… Мотоко не смогла бы забыть его, даже если бы захотела. Просто та весна давным-давно закончилась. Любая весна однажды заканчивается. Жизнь — продолжается.

Мотоко, улыбнувшись, потянулась к Аою. Он, словно отражение, качнулся навстречу. От поцелуев тоже становилось тепло. Когда они слегка отодвинулись друг от друга, Аой с трудом перевел дыхание. Помедлив, он неуверенно коснулся плеча Мотоко.

— Смелее, — прошептала она. Ее глаза, несмотря на цвет, были похожи на море, глубокое, темное, безмятежное и бушующее, полное секретов, загадок и неожиданностей, вопросов и ответов.

Аой осторожно провел ладонью ниже, скользнул под купальник. Мотоко шумно выдохнула, когда холодные пальцы прошлись по груди, сжали, царапнув, сосок.

— Неужели мерзнешь? — в ее низком голосе слышались одновременно обещание и угроза, желание и нежность.  
— Согреешь?  
— Когда это ты научился так говорить?

Мотоко шагнула ближе, оказавшись почти вплотную. Аой машинально отступил. И так — еще раз, снова и снова, пока они не очутились рядом с кроватью. Мотоко подцепила край его футболки, потянула вверх. Аой поднял руки, помогая себя раздеть.

— Слишком много одежды, — почти промурлыкала Мотоко. — Так не пойдет.  
Судя по виду Аоя, все связные мысли разом вылетели у него из головы.

v— А теперь помоги мне, — сказала Мотоко, по сравнению с ним практически одетая.  
И Аой помог — с радостью, поспешно, неловко и вместе с тем очень и очень бережно. Это было странное чувство — удивительно теплое, полузабытое.

Пока Аой раздевал Мотоко, та легко, невесомо поглаживала его — лицо, плечи, грудь, живот, руки, бедра — касалась подушечками пальцев кожи, рисовала какие-то замысловатые узоры, словом, всячески мешала, дразнила. Потом, явно смутившись, он уставился на нее восхищенным взглядом. Мотоко фыркнула и мягко надавила ему на грудь.

Аой сел, затем, подчинившись движению чужой ладони, лег. Мотоко уселась сверху, придавив его ноги.  
— Не двигайся, — сказала она и усмехнулась так, что Аой вздрогнул. Обычно она старалась сдерживать свои командирские замашки, но сейчас все было по-другому.

Мотоко передвинулась ближе, наклонилась. Подсказывать, что делать, не пришлось, Аой и сам догадался: обхватил губами темный набухший сосок, быстро, жадно облизал. Его руки беспорядочно скользили по спине, лаская, обнимая, прижимая к себе. Мотоко откинулась назад, выгнулась, завела назад ладонь, на ощупь отыскивая член Аоя, обхватила его. Услышав судорожный вздох, она снова усмехнулась, чуть сжала у основания, с силой провела до головки, уже нежнее огладила ее.

Внимательно смотря на Аоя, Мотоко медленно, с вызовом облизала пальцы. Его расширенные до предела зрачки казались провалом в бездну. В ней можно было утонуть, потеряться или найти ответы на все вопросы, причем одновременно. Мотоко нежно взяла в ладони лицо Аоя, нагнулась, чувствуя, как он тянется ей навстречу, обняла его, придерживая за спину. На этот раз поцелуй длился дольше. На этот раз инициативу перехватил Аой.

Пустота внутри съежилась и окончательно пропала. Хотелось большего. Чтобы все было сильнее, быстрее, горячее, безумнее. Что ж, Мотоко не собиралась бороться со своими желаниями.

Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, Аой, задыхаясь, откинулся на простыню. Мотоко, пристально смотря на него, подвинулась, перебралась ему на бедра, завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Аой вцепился ей в плечи, как утопающий в спасательный круг, что-то неразборчиво прошептал.

— Не сдерживайся, — в голосе Мотоко прозвучали командные нотки, и она, легко приподнявшись и помогая себе рукой, медленно опустилась на его член. «Тепло» стремительно превращалось в «жарко».

Аой застонал, и это словно послужило сигналом к действию. Мотоко резко, быстро задвигалась. Одной рукой она упиралась в кровать, а вторую положила себе на грудь. Внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Аоя, Мотоко гладила себя торопливыми, рваными движениями. Зажатые между пальцами напрягшиеся соски вызывающе торчали.

Аой лихорадочно сглотнул, вскинул бедра, подался навстречу, ближе, теснее, то попадая в нужный ритм, то сбиваясь. Мокрые от пота волосы облепили его лицо, и Мотоко протянула руку, отводя их и открывая лоб. Аой, словно в ответ, коснулся ее щеки, пальцы легко соскользнули вниз, сомкнулись на груди. Они снова поцеловались, бешено, безумно, жадно. Как в первый раз. Собственно, это и был их первый раз, и поэтому его особенно хотелось запомнить — во всех деталях и подробностях.

От всего этого: поцелуев, резких толчков, влажных шлепков плоти о плоть, прерывистого дыхания, слишком жадных, быстрых горячих — наконец-то согревшихся — пальцев, затуманенного взгляда, несдерживаемых стонов — волнами накатывало возбуждение. От всего этого можно было сойти с ума. И, наверное, на какое-то время они и сошли, потому что мир исчез, а потом они стали миром; они стали океаном, из которого появилось все.

— Мотоко, — выдохнул, почти выкрикнул Аой, сжимая пальцы на ее бедрах.

В ответ она прижалась к его груди. Там, под щекой, бешено билось сердце. Почему-то именно это показалось Мотоко более сокровенным и интимным, чем все остальное.

***

— Ты уверена? — как-то спросил Аой, словно продолжая старый спор.  
— Я не загадываю на будущее. Будущее ежесекундно меняется.  
— И кто же из нас будет тонуть?  
— А кто из нас мужчина?

Аой фыркнул. Он вообще стал более явно выражать свои эмоции. Мотоко меняла его и одновременно менялась сама, и смысл всех этих перемен был в том, чтобы, изменившись, остаться собой.  
— Не думал, что ты читаешь такие книги.  
— Я и не читаю. Просто понадобилось для одного дела. Всего-то два романа.

Они сидели на берегу моря, сбежав на день из Ниихамы. Ветер гнал по воде легкую рябь, дробил на маленькие теплые осколки солнце, пытался — безуспешно — утопить ярко-красный кленовый лист. Неподалеку лежала дорога, но машины в такой час ездили редко, поэтому было довольно тихо.

— На сотни осколков дробится море осеннего дня, — негромко произнесла Мотоко.  
— И каждый — словно островок.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что это сон. Весь мир — сон. Ты — сон. Моя жизнь — сон. Тогда я спрашиваю себя: что останется, когда этот сон закончится?

Мотоко замолчала. В ее глазах отражалось море.

— Не расставайтесь со своими иллюзиями. Когда их не станет, может быть, вы и продолжите существовать, но перестанете жить.

Мотоко усмехнулась:  
— Иллюзии — всего лишь бесплодная мечта о чужой мечте. Жить значит находить в себе силы вернуться в реальность.

Закатное море быстро темнело.

— Осталось определить, что такое реальность, — сказал Аой. — Все явления преходящи, иллюзорны, нереальны и не существуют нигде, кроме воспринимающего их ума.

— Можно сказать и так.

Они просидели на берегу почти всю ночь, только на пару часов ушли подремать в машину. Рассвет оказался пасмурным. Где-то наверху, под серой пеленой облаков, всходило солнце, по крайней мере, вокруг постепенно светлело. Изредка какой-нибудь особо упрямый луч пробивался из-за этой завесы, и тогда в тяжелых свинцовых волнах мелькали золотистые блики.

Аой, не оборачиваясь, произнес:

Осенняя ночь  
На берегу моря  
Похожа на первый сон.  
Солнце, проснувшись,  
Прячет улыбку в волнах.

Мотоко молча сидела рядом.


End file.
